Invisible
by tdifreak55
Summary: Ok this is my first songfic EVER so don't be too hard on me,I don't own anything total drama or Invisible by Taylor Swift


**bold** letters are the lyrics_,italics _are Gwens thoughts

Duncan and I were laughing and talking,like we normally did before school,I've had the biggest crush on him since freshman year,I was his best friend,but he'll never like me the way he likes Courtney.

**She can't see the way your eyes**  
**Light up when you smile**

In the hall we were talking whenever he smiles,his teal eyes shine,all of a sudden Duncan stops dead in his tracks,and have this love struck stare on him

_He sees HER,why cant that be me_

Of course I was right,she'll never notice that he stops and stared at her

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**  
**When ever she walks by**

"Duncan?"

"Oh Gwen,what were we talking about?"

"Pranks."

"Oh yea here's what we'll do."He pulled me closer to him to whisper his plan,my heart was beating right out of my chest,but he still can't see that I want him like how he wants Courtney.

**And you can't see me wanting you**  
**the way you want herBut you are everything to me**

Duncan's my best friend,my crush,basically all I have,my parents hate me,I'm all alone here  
**  
And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too**

_Courtney doesn't know Duncan,she doesn't know his favorite band,what kind of spider he has,I know everything about him,she'll never love Duncan like I do_  
**  
**"Sweetheart you ok?"  
"Yea I'm fine."****

And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

"Babe I know you're lying whats wrong?"  
"Nothing I promice."  
"Oh there's Courtney wish me luck."  
**  
**He walks away leaving me there,I'm invisble.  
**  
**"How did it go?" I asked when I saw him at our lunch table in the back,far away from everyone as possible.  
"She shot me down again,but I'll win her over,I wont stop till I do."  
**  
There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.**

"You're never gonna get her to go out with you."I mumbled.****

She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

"What?"****

"You're never gonna go out with her."  
"I thought you were gonna back me up on this?"  
"She's never gonna see you,she's never gonna like you,she'll never see you even if you were right in her freaking face!"I just walked away not wanting to see his face,

_he hates me now I lost the one person who I could count on_

tears started to fall,I held the rest back

_I'm Gwen the tough goth girl,I don't cry._

After my explosion Duncan confronted me in math  
"What was that about?"  
"Just saying it like it is."  
"I like that about you,but you really didn't have to be so harsh to me."  
"I'm sorry ok,but I just don't see why she catches your eye."  
"She's sassy and hot."  
"Gwen Duncan stop talking!" Our Teacher said.

**And all I think about**  
**Is how to make you think of me**  
**And everything that we could be**

_Maybe if I was more "sassy" then we could be a couple,then get married and have our 2 kids,Shandra,and Jason_

**And I just want to show you**  
**She don't even know you**  
**She's never gonna love you**  
**Like i want too**  
**And you just see right through me**  
**If you only knew me**  
**We could be a beautiful miracle**  
**Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.**

She'll never love him like I do,she doesn't know him,he doesn't know her,he knows me though,he knows everything about me,besides my crush on him anyway

**Like shadows in a faded light**  
**We're invisible**

We're both the outcast of the school we're invisble to people like her,but he still goes after her

**I just wanna open your eyes**  
**and make you realize**

We're in the back goofing of,his arm around me,why is he so blind that we should be together?

**I just want to show you**  
**She don't even know you**  
**Baby let me love you, let me want you.**

_I wish he'd love me,I wish he wanted me more than a friend,it's not gonna happen though he's in love with Courtney_

**You just see right through me**  
**But if you only knew me**  
**We could be a beautiful miracle,**  
**Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.**

"You ok?" He asked for what seemed like the 20th time today.  
"I'm fine."  
"You're lying,what is it?"  
"It's nothing ok."

_Oh there she is again._

"Oh there's Courtney I'm gonna go ask her out."Duncan said.

_We could have a wonderful relationship,but instead I'm invisble_

He walked over to Courtney again.

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile." I walked away,to become invisible again

;( Poor Gwen,REVIEW


End file.
